


Gone With A Blink Of An Eye

by Danger_Zone24



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Conversations, M/M, Random & Short, not sure what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little convo between Q and Bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone With A Blink Of An Eye

'How do you know? How James?'  
'I just do Danny.'  
'Promise me.'  
'I'll always come back to you. Always.'  
'Better not be in a body bag.'  
'How little faith you have in me. Have you forgotten that I have more lives then either of your two cats?'  
'Oh yes that's right. A bloody phoenix you are. You even rise from the ashes and dust of the buildings, or cars I might add, you destroy.'  
'I do try not to destroy everything. But I thought you'd rather me back in one piece.'  
'Hmmm. Somedays I do question that.'

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I was watching the first episode of London Spy and this sort of popped up.
> 
> Also about Qs two cats. Turing and Lovelace, both fluffy white cats who like to leave hair on Bonds suits. Bond pretends to dislike them (but in actual fact he's not fooling anyone.)
> 
> (Not sure why I'm putting this last bit about the cats but it's just there, if you want it.)


End file.
